Se Perdió Kumagoro
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Esto fue lo que pasó cuando Kumagoro se perdio.


**Se Perdió Kumagoro**

Estaban los tres miembros de Nittle Grasper en aquella pequeña habitación esperando pacientes a que les llamaran para subir al escenario.  
Se puede ver a un rubio muy calmado ojeando un periódico, Seguchi Tohma presidente de NG Records, miraba la sección de Espectáculos, un artículo sobre Bad Luck banda que trabajaba para él.

A unos cuantos puestos de él se le veía a una mujer de cabello morado, Noriko Ukai tecladista de la banda que pasaba los canales del televisor una y otra vez ya que no encontraba algo bueno que ver.

Y caminando alrededor de toda la estancia se podía apreciar un joven de cabello verde y ojos azules que no se estaba quieto ni por un segundo, joven conocido como Sakuma Ryuichi cantante de Nittle Grasper.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede Ryu-Chan?- preguntó la joven tecladista un tanto nerviosa por la hiperactividad de su amigo aunque eso fuera normal.  
-Lo que sucede es que no puedo encontrar a Kumagoro- dijo el ojiazul buscando entre el disfraz de conejo gigante.  
-¿No lo habrás olvidado en casa?-  
-¡NO! Yo jamás podría olvidar a Kumagorito- habló apresuradamente el peliverde, se le notaba la angustia lo más seguro era que no le faltara mucho para que se pusiera a llorar.  
-Tranquilo Ryu-Chan, estoy que Kumagoro pronto va a volver. Lo más seguro es que haya ido por una soda- trato de calmar la chica mientras pensaba que no podía habérsele ocurrido otra mejor idea.  
-¿en verdad lo crees Nori-Chan?- preguntó esperanzado el cantante.  
-Estoy totalmente segura. Ahora déjame ir a buscarle a ver si no se pierde- dicho esto la chica salió de la habitación dejando solos al cantante y al presidente quien no había dicho nada durante todo el rato.

Sintiéndose triste, enojado, preocupado y otras cosas más el cantante se dejo caer sobre una silla apoyando los codos sobre la mesa mientras sus manos sostenían su cara. Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. Pronto sintió una mano cálida que acariciaba su cabello.

-Todo estará bien Ryu-Chan. Yo mismo te ayudare a buscar a Kumagoro- le dijo el rubio mostrándole una linda sonrisa, esas que solo le mostraba al peliverde.  
-¿Me lo prometes Tohma?- habló dulcemente el ojiazul mirándole con alegría.  
-Por supuesto Ryu-Chan, te lo prometo- Momentos más tarde llega uno de los técnicos avisándole que es el momento de ir al escenario.

En el camino se encuentran con los chicos de Bad Luck que estaban conversando sobre la cantidad de personas que habían acudido al concierto.

-Sakuma-San- le llamó un chico de cabello rosado conocido como Shindou Shuichi cantante de Bad Luck. Pero el peliverde ni siquiera volteo a verle. El chico de ojos amatista volteo a ver al presidente. – ¿Seguchi-san que le sucede a Sakuma-San?-  
-No mucho Shindou-san, es solo que Ryu-chan no encuentra a Kumagoro-  
-Kumagoro- susurró el menor- la última vez que vi a Kumagoro estaba en el estudio de grabación-  
-Muchas gracias Shindou-san pero ahora debo irme- así se despidió del chico pelirosa corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

* * *

Seguchi Tohma estaba en su habitación realmente cansado, el concierto lo había dejado sin energía y el clima no era de gran ayuda ya que minutos antes de poder marcharse había comenzado a llover.

Había apagado la luz de la mesita y terminado de leer un libro totalmente dispuesto a dormir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con paso lento se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la sala y contestar el bendito teléfono que comenzaba a molestarle.

-¿Diga?- habló cuando tuvo el teléfono en sus mano. Nadie hablaba pero podía escuchar unos pequeños sollozos. Un rayo ilumino la estancia, un trueno sonó a lo lejos y los sollozos se intensificaron.  
-Tohma- habló muy bajito.  
-¿Ryu-chan eres tú?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.  
-Tohma… no pude… Kumagoro… la lluvia…- hablaba entrecortado el cantante.  
-Tranquilo Ryu-chan. Dime que sucede-  
-No pude encontrara a Kumagoro y a él no le gustan los truenos-  
-Esta bien Ryu-chan, estoy seguro de que Kumagoro encontró lugar para no escuchar los truenos- Otro trueno sonó a lo lejos.  
-Tohma tengo miedo- confesó el chico de ojos azules.  
-Tranquilo Ryu-chan enseguida voy para allá- cortó la comunicación. Rápidamente buscó una muda de ropa y tomando una sombrilla salió de su apartamento hacia la casa de Ryuichi, dando gracias de que Mika estuviera de viaje.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, tocándola de manera incesante y preocupándose porque el chico no aparecía.  
Al abrirse la puerta, otro rayo y otro trueno, dejando ver la cara asustada del cantante.  
-Tohma- segundos más tarde el chico se lanzó a los brazos del presidente.

El rubio aun no es consciente de lo que sucede, solo siente ese frágil cuerpo temblar de miedo.  
-Tohma tengo miedo- vuelve a decir el cantante. El rubio sale de su asombro y abraza ese pequeño cuerpo que aún tiembla, se acerca a su oreja y de manera cálida le dijo:  
-Tranquilo Ryu-chan, todo está bien. Nada malo va a pasar- Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el menor se calmó pudiendo así entrar a la casa. Tohma se sentó en el sofá arrastrando consigo al pobre Ryuichi que estaba asustado.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a Kumagoro?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta pero de alguna forma tenía que hablar con él.  
-No, no lo encontré-  
-Ya veo- Nuevamente un rayo acompañado de un trueno. El cantante escondió la cara en el cuello del presidente y se abrazó más a él.  
El rubio no sabía cómo actuar, estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía de ambos y los locos latidos de su corazón no ayudaban mucho.  
-Ya, ya Ryu-chan- le hablaba despacio mientras con una mano acariciaba su espalda.  
-Tohma- suspiro el chico.  
-¿si Ryu-chan?- preguntó pero el cantante ya estaba profundamente dormido. Suspiro cansado y con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo se lleva a Ryuichi a una habitación.

Le deposita en la cama y el chico de mueve buscando aquel cálido cuerpo.  
-Tohma- suspira en sueños. El rubio ladea una sonrisa, acostándose a su lado. Acto seguido Ryuichi se acomoda entre sus brazos- Te Quiero- Se sorprendió al escucharle pero luego pensó que esas palabras no podían estar dirigidas a él aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseara lo contrario. Se acomodó en la cama abrazando a Ryuichi quedándose dormido.  
-Yo también te quiero- terminó por confesar entre también entre sueños.


End file.
